Naruto's UF
by Jiraiya-Boy
Summary: my 1st fic please bear with me on it lemme know if you liked it One-Shot. two years after Pein and the wars.


Naruto's UF Jiraiya-Boy

**Please be honest my first fanfic right here just try not to kill my heart over ten times i know it might need tweaking but that's what the first story is for to get a feel for writing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only the story and maybe not even that.**

Normal talk, _thoughts,_ _**Bijuu thoughts**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

_He stood there just watching the village. I couldn't tell if he was aware of me but I didn't care. All I wanted was to just go up there to talk to him, but I couldn't it would crush me if he didn't like me_. Hinata was just walking down the Hokage Monument at five in the afternoon when she realized. She still had to go shopping, train, and finish her chores all before she went home for dinner. "_I'm DOOOMED!" _she thought, as she was walking down the path. Suddenly there was a bright orange pass over her, as she realized what it was she couldn't help but be complacent, but snapped back to reality soon enough. She hurried to the market district and got everything she needed in a span of ten minutes. The Hyuuga heiress then spent the next hour and a half training with her cousin, The Hyuuga Prodigy, Neji. As she went to go home to finish her chores she was dimly aware of something following her. _What is that feeling? I could swear that someone is there but even my Byakugan can't sense anything._

As she pondered the possibilities Naruto Uzumaki was running around doing random D-rank missions stuck to him by the Hokage. "Stupid baa-chan assigning me these stupid missions." said the blonde teenager. "I'm tired, How many more?" he asked himself but quickly realized he only had one more and was so ecstatic that he could heard from Sunagakure. As he screamed with joy about half the world shrieked with terror as they heard what sounded like a giant animal roaring like a tiny kitten, as oddly as it sounded.

Hinata turned as she finished making her bed and saw her sister Hanabi, and grimaced as the younger Hyuuga said something, but the pale beauty was too busy thinking about Naruto. "Naruto-kun will you ever remember what I said to you that day." She wondered, as she turned she was shocked to see Hanabi still standing there. "HEY, I've been standing here for like 5 minutes have you heard a word I have said!" Hanabi practically screamed as what looked like steam rolled off of her. "S-s-sorry" Hinata stuttered, silently cursing herself for it," I'll be right down, please tell Father I just finished my chores." As Hanabi stormed off, Hinata thought back to **that **day. 

_**Flashback: **_Two years ago

"Why do you continue to fight for him" Yahiko asked.

"Because that is my nindo, my ninja way!" Hinata burst out.

"Run, Hinata get outta here, you don't need to fight for me" Naruto pleaded, but she didn't falter.

"Why Hinata, why risk everything for me" Naruto was begging now, in an awkward pinned to the ground by chakra receivers Pein had stabbed him with.

"Because, I love you Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

_**End of Flashback**_

She could never tell how he felt because she passed out or something she didn't remember from the fight much after that.

"NARUTOOO-"Tsunade screamed "Where is that punk, Shizune find him at once" "Yes, Tsunade-sama" Shizune said smoothly, but was terrified on the inside. She quickly sent out a few ANBU to find him. She soon found out there was no need as a familiar orange bur sped past into the Hokage's office. "Baa-chan I'm all done" Naruto grinned his grin happily. '"oh really" The hokage replied smugly. "Wait, don't tell me you have another mission for me" Uzumaki whined.

The blonde boy trudged home, or as homey (A/N looked it up it's a real word) as it can get with an apartment in the middle of the lesser part of town. He then felt like he was being followed but his heightened nose blocked his thoughts. "_Hmmmmmm miso-pork are on an extra-special deal now right."__** "Don't think about that now, kit" the fox demon sighed as she realized there was no getting through to a hungry Naruto. "Listen kit, something is there I know it"**_

"_Shut up fluffy, you're just mad I found out you're really a girl Kurama" Naruto thought cheekily_

"_**WHY YOU STUPID LITTLE SH-"**_Naruto blocked out the fox before it finished. _"I wonder if old man Teuchi will give me a super-duper-extra-special hehe" he thought darkly_

"Oi! Naruto" someone called out the dense blonde whirled around to see none other than Kiba Inuzuka "Hey Kiba, what's up" he called " I was ju-ARF-st walking and saw you and Akamaru wanted to say hi isn't that right? ARF ARF" the dog barked loudly while the Inuzuka heir said.

"Anyway Naruto wanna go to the club tonight I heard there is gonna be a party" the dog trainer asked. "Sure, lemme go cleanup, which club" the teens conversed oblivious to their observer from afar. _Wow, and here I thought this kid took out Pein-sama, it must have been a mistake he is completely unaware of me. What an idiot" he thought casually._

"So Kiba who is gonna get the idiot trying to hide me or you" Naruto proclaimed loudly as the invader visibly paled. "I'll let Akamaru do it this time. SICK EM' BOY" Akamaru pounced but nowhere near the would-be attacker. The dog instead jumped at the nearby bush and pulled out a young boy wearing a long blue scarf. As the attacker sweat-dropped, he strained his ears for more info. "Konohamaru, what the hell are you doing spying on me for" Naruto yelled drawing the attention of the nearby villagers and tourists. "I'm sorry, Boss it's just I wanted to go to this party but no one will tell me where it is." the mini-naruto said as he chagrined.

"Sure, I-I-I'll go too" she stuttered out. "Alright Hinata see you then, oh and Naruto and the rest of the 12 are coming, except of course for you know" Sakura said with a touch of depression as she remembered her deserter of a teammate, Sasuke. "Wh-what Naruto-kun i-is coming." and at that she turned more red than Sakura's shirt and fainted.

Hours later, everyone was outside one of the more famous hangouts, The Crimson Dragon. As the last of the group Shikamaru showed up they all went in the CD and partied hard. And as they were leaving some bikers showed up to start a fight but being who they are Naruto and Lee promptly tried to beat the crap outta them but was unable to before Sakura and Tenten beat the two to the punch after the bikers insulted the women there. After that Naruto was bored and sat down. "Naruto-kun, would you like a drink" Hinata asked while silently fist pumped in her mind for her accomplishment. "_Yes, I didn't stutter or doing anything nervous-like in front of Naruto-kun" she thought. _"Yeah, thanks a ton Hinata I'm parched" he said unsure of himself._ "Man if she finds out how much I like her I'll never live with myself cause what I she just laughs at me" he pondered_. How he could so wrong nobody knew." Hey, Hinata what would you say to coffee sometime tomorrow" he asked hopeful. "_OMG, did Naruto-kun just ask me out?! I better answer quickly before he thinks I don't wanna go."_

"Did Naruto just ask my cousin out to coffee" asked a very angry-looking Neji. "Yes Neji he did with his power of YOUTH!" Lee shouted with all the enthusiasm he could muster, which turned out to be quite a lot." I'm gonna kill him. ARGHHHHHHHHHAAAA" Neji roared as he charged Naruto, but was unfortunately (or not) blocked by a mysterious masked figure. "Naruto Uzumaki you shall die tonight" the figure screamed. 'Eh, who the hell are you" the blonde asked dumbly. "I am the mighty Otoski of-"but was cut off as Neji started his count off. "2 Palms" he struck." 4 Palms" four more times. "8 Palms" he chanted but stopped there realizing he had missed his mark and was attacking a darkly clad man. "Where's Naruto?" Neji asked

"Right here man. Thanks for getting that guy he said he was gonna kill me or whatever." Naruto stated blandly. "_Kuso, I missed the blond buffoon and now Hinata-sama will go out with him"_ "N-Naruto-kun," Hinata stammered. "Huh" Naruto stared "What's up Hinata?" Naruto cursed himself after remembering he asked her out. "Maybe some other time is o-ok" Hinata cried out as she ran off.

"OH-"Sakura said,

"MY-"Tenten gasped out,

"GOD!" Ino shrieked. "DID HINATA JUST REJECT NARUTO?" they all shouted out at once.

Naruto died a little on the inside. The next day he found out from Neji that Hinata hates coffee and that's probably why she said no, all while Neji managed a happy smug grin only Neji could wear with it looking normal. And that was Naruto's Ultimate Fail.


End file.
